


Me Too

by femmefatales



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bisexuality, Community: femmeslash, Experimentation, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: At one of Rick's wild parties, Summer has an unexpected encounter with Jessica.





	Me Too

Jerry and Beth were away for the weekend on some ridiculous getaway that Jerry had most likely been the one to choose. And as expected, Rick had began planning one of his legendary parties complete with fancy snacks and absurd amounts of alien recreational substances the moment Summer’s parents pulled out of the driveway. Morty, although fed up with his grandfather, had still spent hours helping him set up. Summer had given them both a big “fuck you” and locked herself in her bedroom. She’d learned her lesson from last time; throwing parties and joining the cool crowd never really worked out for her. 

That mindset had led her here, alone and chilly on her front porch. She wore a tight fitting, pastel blue top, and her favorite white leggings. The party had been in full swing for over an hour but various alien lifeforms were still arriving; she’d been hit on by globs of gelatinous matter twice already. Summer was beyond fucking done. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back upstairs and shroud herself in fuzzy blankets, but that would be impossible with the inhuman amount of noise booming from Rick’s interdimensional speakers. And if she were to attempt an escape anyway, she would never hear the end of it from Rick. She sighed, hugging her knees and resting her head on top of them. Her red hair tickled her exposed skin; she’d chosen to wear it down tonight for the first time in months. Summer had never been proud of her red hair, so she almost always chose to keep it tied up. Other girls could work red hair, like Morty’s crush. What was her name again? Jessica. _She looks great with red hair_ Summer thought absently as she twirled a strand between her fingers. _No wonder all the upperclassmen guys are into her_. Summer groaned. _Guys_. How she hated that word. She was done with them, done with their bullshit and cheating and lies. (So she was a little bitter over her last failed relationship, so what?) 

Almost as if Summer’s inner monologue had summoned her, Jessica walked onto the porch with clicking footsteps. Summer stared up at her and blinked, because _damn_. She looked good. Jessica’s dress did wonders for her figure. Her skin was perfect, void of a single blemish, and her blue eyes matched her heels perfectly. Although only sixteen, Jessica could have easily passed for a college student. The only aspect of her appearance that wasn't flawless was her makeup. Her mascara had smudged slightly under her eyes and Summer immediately knew why being as she’d had the same dilemma many times before. Jessica had been crying.

“Hey!” Summer tried her best to smile brightly at the younger girl. “You’re Jessica, right?”

“Yeah,”Jessica said, smiling sadly in return. “How did you know? Are you Morty’s sister?”

Not wanting to expose her brother (Summer was merciful. Sometimes.), she decided to go with an ambiguous answer. “Um, I’ve heard about you from friends. Only good things, I promise. And yeah, I’m Morty’s sister. Are you his friend?” 

Jessica giggled and took a seat next to Summer on the cobblestone step. “Not really. I think he has a crush on me, actually.”

Summer rose her eyebrows, playing dumb. “Really? He never talks to me about that stuff.” 

“It’s, um, pretty obvious,” Jessica said, cheeks coloring slightly. “That’s why Brad hates him so much.” 

Summer noticed Jessica’s soft voice waver slightly at Brad’s name. Uh oh. “Did Brad do something to you?” 

Jessica frowned and sniffled, obviously holding back sudden tears, and Summer wrapped a comforting arm around her slender shoulders. She smelled like bubblegum. “Hey, it’s okay. Boys suck. Trust me, I know.” 

Jessica cracked a small smile at that. “Yeah, they do. He…” She trailed off, fidgeting with her hands. “He cheated on me.”

Summer’s stomach dropped. She knew how that felt. “Oh God,” She said, voice dripping with genuine empathy. “I’m so sorry.” 

Jessica laughed ruefully, and Summer noticed that she was missing an earring. “It’s okay. I’m better off without him anyway.”

“Of course you are!” Summer said, looking Jessica dead in the eye. “Any guy would be lucky to have you. You’re so popular!” 

Jessica shrugged, and Summer shifted awkwardly. Why was she thinking about how smooth Jessica’s skin was? Weird. 

“I guess,” Jessica said quietly. “But I...I think I’m done with boys.” 

“You are?” Summer asked. “For how long?” 

“Um,” Jessica blushed and smoothed her dress down. “Forever. Sorry, this is weird and I’m kind of drunk, but I...I think I might...like girls. But you can’t tell anyone, okay Summer?”

Suddenly, Summer’s throat went dry. He stomach was doing backflips, and she had no idea why. Jessica’s perfume was making her dizzy. “How...how do you know? That you like girls?” She asked before she could stop herself. That had always been in the back of her mind, in the deepest and most fucked up part of her dreams. The supple skin of another girl, the smell of her shampoo, her gentle touch. 

“I guess I just think about it a lot. When I’m doing stuff with Brad, I always catch myself thinking of...you know, female celebrities and stuff,” Jessica mumbled, picking at her purple nail polish. “I can’t believe I’m saying this to someone I barely even know. I’m really sorry to put this on you.”

Summer forced herself out of her stupor and shook her head, hard. “No! Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. I--I think I might...like girls too.” 

The smile on Jessica’s face in response to Summer’s admission lit up the entire front yard. Summer swallowed thickly. She understood now why Morty was so in love with her. 

“Really? You too?!” Jessica was practically vibrating from excitement as she clasped her hands together. Summer decided that she didn’t need to remove her arm from around her shoulder, not just yet. 

“Yeah!” Summer replied, smiling back. It was nice, knowing someone else was dealing with the same internalized crap as she was. “Me too!” 

Jessica rested her head against Summer’s shoulder, and instead of following her first instinct to tense up, Summer shifted slightly so that Jessica would be more comfortable. 

“You know,” Jessica said, voice softly. “I’ve always thought you were so beautiful, whenever I see you at school.” 

Summer’s eyes widened as flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. “U-Um, wow. I’m nowhere near as pretty as you are, but...thanks.” Summer had always hated her appearance. She was average, nothing special. So naturally this compliment had her ridiculously flustered. 

“You are, Summer. I mean it.” Jessica sounded serious now. “I know we barely know each other, but I’ve always noticed you. Since last year when I was a freshman and you were a junior.” 

“R-Really?” Summer stammered, grip tightening slightly on Jessica’s shoulder. 

“Really,” Jessica whispered, leaning in closer. _Too_ close. Summer’s eyes flashed down to the girl’s glossy, pink lips, and then back up again. “Do you want to try it? Being with a girl?” Jessica asked. There was something different in her tone now, something unfamiliar, and Summer was really, _really_ feeling it. 

“I...yeah, I do. Do you?” 

Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned in, capturing Summer’s slightly open lips in a kiss. Summer made a surprised sound in the back of her throat but didn’t pull away. How could she, when kissing a girl felt so good? 

As the kiss deepened and Jessica’s tongue found her way into her mouth, Summer was transported to another dimension. She felt warm, safe, and so hot; she could continue kissing this impossibly soft pair of lips forever. 

Kissing Ethan had never felt like this. 

When Jessica pulled away, cheeks pink, Summer moaned at the loss. Jessica shifted slightly and then asked, breathlessly: 

“Can we take this upstairs?” 

Summer had never nodded so fast in her life.

~

As Rick spotted the two girls walking hand-in-hand up the stairs, he smirked down at Morty, whose mouth was open in shock. 

“Told you she was a lesbian, M-Morty,” Rick said with a hearty belch. “You owe me ten bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this pairing so much, I lowkey have such a huge crush on Summer. Please comment if you enjoyed this <3  
> -Love, femmefatales


End file.
